The truth behind the fake smile
by Insane-Han21
Summary: The people you think you know, hold the biggest secret of all. The people you think are alway happy, they are the ones that hurt the most. Frist fanfiction. No nasty coments please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

12th May 2009

Dear diary,

It was yesterday, when mum left. She said she'll never come back,but to be honest I don't care. She lied. She lied to us. She said she was 'sorry'but I don't believe her, not this time, she can say it as much as she likes, but she never means it and she never will. So now she is gone with her new 'boyfriend' and she has left us.

Now it's just dad, Ryan, Karl, Sara and me. Sara is my younger sister. She has always been a fighter she slapped Ryan last week, he's still got a purple, blue bruise next to his eye, for a 12 years old she slaps a pretty hard. About a month ago she kicked Karl in the stomach, the bruise is still bright purple, but she acts hard but sometimes, I swear I can hear her cry herself to sleep. Sometimes I don't know if it is actually think it's her crying, but it is Sara, I know it is, and it hurts me so much. I just want to tell someone, but can't because dad is always working and well I never really get to Ryan or Karl, as Ryan is always with his friends and Karl is always out. Out where I don't know, sometimes I wonder if he even knows. I don't truth Karl. I know I should because he is my older brother, but I don' I'm just paranoid, because I have never many people, but when I do they usually hurt me so much that I can't trust them or aphone again. I say 'they' I mean mum. She left when I need her the most.

This the 5th time she has left and she always comes back. So give it ten days, she'll be back. But this time I hope Dad doesn't take her back again, like he always does. I don't understand why he keeps taking her back, but when I ask him he just say that when I'm older and in love I will understand why. But he been hurt so many times, it's painful. I don't know how you can let someone ruin your life so much and still love them, it crazy and stupid. I hope I never see her again but I know I will. I hate her. She has ruined my life so many times. She keeps coming back and she never realise that every time she breaks my heart. She only cares about herself. She says she 'loves' us but I wonder, I wonder if she even knows the meaning of the word 'love'. I hate her; I know I shouldn't because she is my mum. But I do. If she ever comes back and Dad takes her back, I am leaving.

Erin Noble


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

October 2nd 2010

Dear diary,

Mum hasn't come back yet and I am getting slightly worried. I know that I said that 'I hate her' but I was anger. What makes matters worse is that extents of last night are stuck on repeat in my mind.

Last night Karl came into my room.

_He said "Don't you ever forget that I loved you and no matter what happens be brave." Then he hugged me. That was the 1__st__ time I had seen him in 7 days. He was acting odd. Odder than usually. _

_"What's going on why are acting weird?" I asked._

_He replied with "Nothing is going on I'm just going out with friends and I will be late home."_

_"Nothing new there than." I said. He faked a laugh, but I could see he was trying to fight the tears from falling down his face. "Why are you crying?" I asked._

_"I will miss you!" He said. But there was something wrong he was using future tense but I just let it go._

_"You never usually miss me when you go out." I said questioning his answer._

_"That's not true you're my little sister and I will miss you." He said. He did it again, he used future tense, but before I could question them, he was out my door and down the stairs. _

Little did I know he wasn't going to see his friends.

Karl, he's gone! Where, no one knows. I'm at school but I know Karl has runaway. Home is swarming with police officers. Ryan and I are only at school because if we are at home we could get in the way and maybe slow down the investigation and Karl being returned home safely. I'm scared. Ryan keeps saying to me "everything is going to be fine and when we get home Karl will be there waiting for us." But I could tell in his voice that he didn't believe it either. I started to cry and Ryan got up and went to talk to his friends. Sara probable in detention, as always.

I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. Karl, I didn't trust him, he reminded me to much of mum, but he was always the one helping me and making me laugh, mum never did that, she was the one hurt me inside. Well Ryan was never the kind and caring type of person, but if someone hurt me he would hurt them twice or three times as hard, but when your upset just leaves you alone.

Everyone at school expects me to keep working and be happy, but how can I when I might not see my older brother again. The tears were streaming down my face, than I saw Rachelle, she was coming over, but I couldn't take her nasty remarks, today of all days. She started calling me names. This when on for what seemed like forever, but it could have only been a few seconds, half a minute at the most. I take the names that she called me until I couldn't take it anymore and that's when I almost hit her and if it wasn't for Ryan I would have. Ryan stopped me. Ryan cares. But he hit her. He hurt her because she hurt me.

When Ryan and I got home the police were still there and they still had no idea where to start the search on Karl's disappears. Dads believe that they will find him, but I know they will not find him. As much as I want them to find him and return him home safely, I know that no matter what he isn't coming back. I wonder where he is all the time. Sometimes I wonder where he is going to stay. I'm also wondering what if he is dead? What if he is dying alone and scarred? Then I say to myself the he is going to be back in the morning and he will be just fine. But I don't believe it. I believe it as much as much as I believe in vampires.

My Auntie Valerie, but everyone calls her Val, keeps saying that vampires are real, but nobody believes her, they just think she is mad. But sometimes I think she not the only one who believe that, sometime I wonder I dad believe it to. But I don't know what to believe, I just want my older brother back.

Erin Noble


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

5th October 2010

Dear dairy,

Karl still hasn't returned home and I don't think he ever will, but if he doesn't I will never see him again.

Last night Sara came in my room, with her tear stained face, pain in her eyes. At that moment I Knew something but it wasn't until this morning that it crossed my mind.

_"Erin, I'm scared." Sara said. I knew something was wrong, Sara never lets anyone see her cry, so for her to come in with tear falling down her face, something was really wrong. I grabbed her arms but before I could say that 'everything is going to be just fine' I saw her wince in pain. I immediately let go of her arms. Sara lifted the sleeve of her jacket to reveal her arm that was covered in bruise of all colours. _

_"Who did that? Who hurt you?" I asked worried and wondering how long this has been going on._

_"That...girl Rachelle, she said that...if I told anyone she'll...kill you, but I couldn't...risk that, because you're my older...sister and life without...you is not worth...living." Sara said between the silent tears falling from her face._

_"I'll kill her for hurting you." I said in anger, anger at the fact that someone can hurt her younger sister like that._

_"No Erin, don't she not worth it..."Sara started but then I cut her off._

_"She hurt you, so she deserves to pay." I said simple. She hugged me then walk out of the room but stopped at the door. _

_"Good night Erin." Sara said._

_"Night Sara." I said back to her._

_"Don't you ever forget that I loved you and no matter what happens be brave." Sara said. There was that sentence again, but why was she using it. Before I could question her, she shut the door and was already in her room as I hear her door shut._

That could be the last time I will ever speak to Sara, because last night she took some of her stuff and left. A runaway just like Karl, but this time I have someone to blame and I will make her pay, and she will.

Erin Noble


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

10th October 2010

Dear diary,

You won't believe what happened last night, I hardly believe it myself. We all thought Auntie Val was mad but she's the only person that knew the truth. Vampires are real. I don't believe I'm saying this, but after last night, I'll believe anything, well, it not every night that you see your dad murder by vampires.

I was thirsty, so I went down stairs to get I glass of water, but what saw scared me and will stay with me for whole life.

There were two strange people, they looked untrustworthy to me. They were. They killed him. They killed my dad. I saw it. I think I've gone mad, or I'm living in a nightmare, I don't know what to think anymore. All I know was a lie. Did Karl really runaway? Or was he turned into a vampire? Did Rachelle really make them bruise on Sara's arm? Or was she turned into a vampire? All these question running through my mind I don't know what to believe. Don't anymore. Life was so much easier when you are a child, the only thing you worry about was a cutting your knee. It was so beautiful, not believing in vampires, only thinking that vampires were a made up story that people told each other to scare them, but I'm telling you now that vampires are real. You may not believe me and I don't blame you, but it true, I've seen it.

I don't know what's going to happen. In a matter of twelve days my life has been torn apart, turn inside out and upside down. Ryan and I are homeless with nowhere to go. Dad's dead, mum hates us, she won't even speak to us and Auntie Val's new boyfriend hates children. We have nowhere to go, nowhere to call home and nowhere to feel safe. It's sad, but it true and someone once told me that was life, sad, painful and hurtful. They were right. Life hurts. No matter what you love, it hurt you. No matter what you care about it scars you. No matter how many tears fall to this page I will never be alright. I feel alone. I feel scared. If Karl or Sara was here they would know how to make me feel better, but they're not and it just Ryan. Sometimes I just want to climb on the roof and jump, I'm scared of highs, but that doesn't scare me. My death does not scary me, don't any more.

Erin Noble


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

10th November 2010

Dear diary,

I'm living with my auntie Val and Ryan. The police still haven't found Karl or Sara, I know this sounds crazy, but what if Sara and Karl where killed by vampires, or bitten and still alive out there not wanting any one to see them. My auntie Val says it can happen, that people are living as vampires, well they are not really living, just existing, but I don't care, I just want Karl and Sara back, human or vampire. I miss them. I know that sounds soppy, but it's true. I love them.

It been a month now and the police have found nothing. They still don't even know where to start looking. Karl would have probable left the country by now. Karl was always the one who wanted to see the big city, whereas Sara is probable making a family feel sorry for her somewhere, she was never the one for travelling, she's scared of highs and gets sea sick very easily. Sometimes I wonder why I am still alive, but then I remember the good times with dad, Karl, Ryan and Sara and for a moment I feel happy but there is too much pain that replaces the happy memories that crowed my mind every day, and all the time I just want to relive the good moments. The police can't find then, I know they can't, they keep saying that if anyone is going to finds them it going to be the police, but it not I know they are not going to find them, because they are runaways, how many runaways archly return home? Not many I bet. I know Sara and Karl more than I know myself sometime, and I need them more than ever now. I need then to say something that will put a smile on my face, but now just seeing them would do that, but I know deep down they are not coming back.

What I don't understand is that the vampires that killed my dad didn't kill me or Ryan. They just killed dad. Why? My auntie Val says, that vampires are evil and only want two things in live well unlife and that is power and blood and they will stop at nothing to get what they want. So why didn't they kill me and Ryan? Why have Sara and Karl come back? Will they ever come back? Will I spend the rest of my life asking these questions? Because if I spend the rest of my life asking these questions, well, I can't live like it. I can't live not knowing the answers. I don't know how anyone could live like that not knowing if 2 out of the 4 most important people in your life are dead or not. It hurt more than anything and everything you've ever feel. Sometimes I don't feel the point of waking up, knowing no facts that can give you hope and that there is never going to be.

Erin Noble


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

26th November 2010

Dear diary,

I saw her tonight at 9pm. I saw mum. I don't want to see her but I did. She was at the woods that I go to so I can clear my head. I yelled at her said I hate her and I do, she wasn't there when I need her the most, she turned her back on us and we pay not that she cares, she never has. This time was the same she turned away like she couldn't even look at me, but she hesitated slightly which worried. Why wouldn't she look at me? There was something red slowly running down her arm. It was blood. Was she...? No...Yes...maybe. I ran before I realised the answer.

She was a vampire. I think. That would explain why she didn't face me and the blood. I couldn't tell Ryan he would say I was imagining thing and that she has nothing round here anymore. But she does, I said that I hate her, but I still love because she is my mum, after all. What if she is a vampire auntie Val kill vampires, I don't know why she kills them because it the way of the food chain isn't it and if you ask me we are just as bad if not worse, we kill and eat animals that can't fight back, but the vampire kill and eat us, but we fight back. It's stupid, that we kill them for being top of the food chain, where pigs or chickens don't try and kill us. Auntie Val is trying to turn me and Ryan into slayers. I don't want to kill, she thinks I'm mad as I saw my dad die she thinks I should be hell bent on revenge, but I'm not. I saw him die and if anything it's opened my eyes to make me think, that kill is wrong. The vampires can't help it, they need to eat. Every around me thinks that vampires are bad, but that's not true they are exactly the same as us. They kill so they can eat and so do we. How is that fair vampire's get kill for eating, which is unfair, because we don't get killed for eating.

Mum came back, I thought that Karl and Sara had more of a chance of coming back but mum came back so maybe they will. The person I hate most can give me hope where no else can.

Erin Noble


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

12th may 2012

Dear diary,

I love Vlad, I really do. Dad was right I understand down why he kept taking mum back, love does crazy things to your head that make you forgive almost anything.

I have finally found a reason to live. After everything that's happened with Karl, Sara and dad, I thought I had no reason to live, but Vlad gave a reason to live. Before I met him I was lost and hurting, hell bent on revenge, but he saved me, from me. Everything that I once believed I was right. Vampires aren't evil, they just need to eat but not all of them want to kill or drink blood. Vlad doesn't. He can't stand blood. His family hate me, but that's alright because they hate each other and are always fighting. It reminds me a bit of my family, Karl and Sara always fighting, Karl always out then when he comes back Sara usually scream at him for waking her up, but I now she was already up because I could hear her crying. The questions are still unanswered but being around Vlad saves me from madness. If I had to live without Vlad I would not have a reason to life and probable die. I love Vlad. I can't imagine life without him. Will I can, but it's not worth thinking about. I happy now and I shouldn't be worried about the future. Here and now is the only thing that matters. Tomorrow comes in its own time, don't worry about tomorrow if it's not going to happen today. Life today, not tomorrow, cause it might be too late tomorrow.

Erin Noble


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

1th January 2013

Dear diary,

What have I done? I hurt him. I hurt Vlad. I was hurting but I made him hurt more. I've left Malik.

I fainted today. I fainted at the top of the stairs. I was told that it was to do with lack of 'blood'. I knew what it was to do with, but I couldn't tell them, they would think I was mad they would lock me up, but I am hurting more inside, knowing that I hurt Vlad. It hurts my more then what I could ever do to my arm.

Someone came in. He looked formulae somehow. I had seen him before somewhere.

"How are you feeling? Be brave." He asked. 'Be brave' what does mean I thought. Then it hit me who it was.

"Karl?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Now what have you been doing." He said then lifted you my sleeve to reveal my arm. There were two words caved in my arm 'I'm sorry'. I looked down at my arm thinking of a way to get out of this one, but no ideas came to my head. "You're just like Sara." I gave him a puzzled look. "When she first became...you now...a vampire, she was angry, but she didn't want to hurt anyone, so she hurt herself instead."

"Sara's a vampire?" I ask.

"Yeah, but that's not an excuse for you to hurt yourself. So why did you do it?" Karl asked. I looked him in the eye. "Don't try and lie to me Erin I know when you're lying." I should tell him the truth he deserve to know about Ryan. So I did I expand and he listened. He understood me. He didn't think I was mad.

"It's never too late to make a wrong a right." He said. He was wrong. He was so wrong.

"Vlad hates me." I say.

"Where are you staying to night?" He said changed the subject quickly. I shrugged. "You can come and stay with me and Sara. If you want." Any day I would have jumped at the chance to see them, but to day.

"I couldn't." I start.

"I reckon that lack of blood has done something to your brain." He said.

"What brain?" I say as a joke.

"You are staying with us." He said in a voice of attorney which you wouldn't dare to argue with. So I saw Sara and Karl. My life was just about bearable, but it won't last long because nothing is bearable without Vlad. Today felt like a dream. Well I have been dreaming of this day of 2 years. I feel like my life has started again.

Erin Noble


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

2nd January 2013

Dear diary,

Karl owns this camp place, where you go if you have no one and nowhere to turn to. He say that 'this' place is where he came when he had no one to turn to and someone helped him, so he is now helping the people who have no one and where to turn to.

I saw Sara this morning, she was yelling at Karl for waking her up.

"Nothing changes." I say as a joke.

"He started it." She said in defence.

"Nothing new there then." I say.

"He rang me at 3am this morning. I was asleep." She said complaining. "He is so dead." She ran off to shout at Karl. I went into a room, no one else was in there. Karl knows I shouldn't be left alone, but he is not here, it just me.

My arm bleeding, I had picked at the scabs that spell out 'I'm sorry'. Then someone walked in. I knew I was dead when Karl found out. I was expecting him to run to Karl, but didn't.

"What's your name?" He asked. I knew there was no point lying.

"Erin." I replied.

"Nice to meet you, Erin. My name is Robin, Robin Branagh." Robin said. I had heard the name before, but at that moment I can't remember where. He looked down at my arm, he saw the 'blood' rushing down it. "What made you do it, if you not mind me asked?"

So I told him all about Vlad.

"When I was younger I had I friend called Vlad, he was a vampire but he never want to be one, he tried everything to stop himself from becoming one. I offend wonder if he ever stopped himself from one." He said.

That's where I heard the name Robin Branagh, from Vlad. "Did you once live in Stokely?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, I grow up there. Why?" Robin said.

"So you are the famous Robin then." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your best friend when you were 13, was he called Vladimir Dracula?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"No he didn't get out of becoming a Vampire." I said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"It's the same Vlad. The Vlad you knew when you were 12 is the same Vlad I knew a few months ago." I said. I had finally met Vlad's best friend. I know I should tell Vlad where he is but if I did that I could be putting him in danger. So I will leave it for now.

Erin Noble


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

3rd January 2013

Dear diary,

I hadn't eaten in 7 days, and I had just put at the scars again, so it easy to believe I fainted again, but when I wake up this time was different everything was fuzzy, I heard 3 voices. Voices that I could have easily recognised, 1 was Sara, she was saying something, it took me a while to realise what she was saying to me, "Everything is going to be alright." but I think she was saying that more to herself, the other was Karl, he was talking to someone, that someone I knew the voice of, but I thought it couldn't be, he wouldn't be here, but he was, it was Vlad and that fact shocked me. Why would Vlad be here? How did he know where I was? At that moment thousands of questions ran though my mind. The fuzziness died down a little and I could see everyone around me.

"You'll still as mad as you were." Sara said, as a joke. If I had the strength I would have hit her but I didn't so she won't have a dead arm today, but she will one day.

"Back in the real world, then." Karl said angrily. Vlad stayed silent. I didn't know what to say, well not in front of Sara or Vlad. Way doesn't Karl get it; I don't see the point of unliving when all you do is hurt people, I don't want to unlive like that.

Karl's phone rang he answered it. When he hung up the phone he said "I got to go, got to see Robin about blood on the floor."

"Oh" I said.

"I thought you might have something to do with it." Karl said.

"Karl, what's the time." Sara asked.

"8:55." Karl replied.

"I've got to go, I have 2 minutes to get to a fight." Sara said.

"Who's in the fight?" I asked.

"Me and this person, I can't remember his name, but he thinks he can beat me." Sara said. "Bye."

"See you later" I said.

"Sara this time can you not hurt them so much, that they knock on the door demanding compensation when I was in bed." Karl asked more of a statement.

"Yeah, whatever." Sara said over her shoulder.

"Did someone seriously do that?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Karl asked.

"Well it is Sara, so, yeah." I said.

"I got to go before, I another call from Robin." Karl said.

It was just me and Vlad now. I knew he was going to be asking question that I didn't know how to answer.

"Are you ok? No, stupid question don't answer that. It's just, I not know what to say." Vlad said.

"Same. So how have you been?" I asked.

"Alright, but I am more worried you." He said.

"Don't know why you should worry, after everything I've done." I said.

"It's because I love you." Vlad said.

"You shouldn't." I replied.

"Well I do, and seeing you like this hurts me maybe even more then it hurts you. But it hurts me. And I don't care what anyone else say, I love." Vlad said. "Please tell me what's wrong."

I told him everything not because I want to or that I wanted him to feel sorry for me. I told him because I feel I had to. So I told him about Sara, Karl and my arm. He cared, he understood me. I miss that, I miss someone understanding me.

I few hours later Vlad left.

"Not to do anything stupid." He said. I know what he meant. He meant my arm.

"Ok." I said.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye" I said.

After he left I went to see Robin to apogee about the blood on the carpet. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. I entered the room.

"I'm Sorry about the carpet." I said.

"Don't worry about it. That girl, Sara she left about 3½ hours ago and she has not retuned yet." He said.

"Ok thanks for letting me know, I'll ring her." I pulled out me phone and rang her, but there was no answer. "No answer. I got to tell Karl."

I was now getting worried. I know she's 16 and can look after herself, but she is still my little sister. I tried to ringing her again, this time she answered it but she said nothing, there was a voice in the back ground. "Tell us your name, or we will get the grand high vampire down here, your choice." A male voice said.

"You are asking me what my name is, but I don't know yours." Sara said.

"Right we will get the grand high vampire down here." A female voice said.

"Do I look like I care?" Sara said.

"Why did you call me down here?" Someone said who had just aped in the room.

"We were wondering if you could help us, before we end up killing her." The female's voice said.

"You're nice 'her'." Sara said sarcastically.

"Sara, how are you?" He asked and from then on I know it was Vlad.

"You know her?" The two back ground voice said in unison.

"Yeah we met just 3½ hours ago. She's my friends little sister." Vlad said.

Someone must have spotted her phone as a male voice asked. "Who are you on the phone to?"

"No one," Sara said quickly.

"Then prove it." The male voice said. She through the phone through the air till someone caught it.

"Hello?" the male voice said. I relaxed when I realised it was Vlad.

"Vlad is she ok." I asked.

"She's fine, it's the rest of us that you should worry about." He said as a joke. "Should I send her back to you?"

"No, its ok I'll send Karl to go round." I said.

"Are you shore?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah, he need's the exercise." I said.

"Ok." Vlad said. "Bye."

"Bye" I said in reply.

So I sent Karl out, and in half an hour, Karl and Sara were back.

Erin Noble


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

4th January 2012

Dear diary,

I ate some food, not out the vein but from the bottle, it tastes better when you haven't eaten for ages. My arm is so itchy, but I dare not scratch it, not after last time.

Last night I when for a walk. _I saw someone sitting on the floor. As I came closer to her I saw that she was holding something, it was a stake. I wonder why she would be holding a stake, then I realized. She was crying. She had blonde hair. I sat next to her. _

_"__What's wrong?" I asked her._

_"__Nothing. Leave me alone." She replied in a harsh tone._

_"__There has to be something, half fangs nowadays not usually cry in the middle of the street." I said, questioning her 'nothing'._

_"__It's just...no it doesn't matter." She said._

_"__Where I come from, everything matters. So what's wrong?" I asked._

_"__I'll think I'm pathetic." She said. _

_"__I won't, if anyone is pathetic here it's me." I said trying to persuade her to tell me._

_"__I miss my brother." She said. "He when out I one day and never came home. I just want to know if he is still live, if he's ok, but I don't know, and I doubt I ever will."_

_"__You never know, he might knock on your door one day." I said._

_"__What's your named?" she asked._

_"__Erin." I said._

_"__Chloe, Chloe Branagh." She said, as she answered my unspoken question. _

_"__What's the name of your brother that's missing?" I asked._

_"__Robin." She replied._

_"__Did you once live in a place called Stokely?" I asked._

_"__Yeah." She said._

_"__I think I know where your brother is." I said._

_"__Where?" She asked._

So I took her to see Robin. _I knock on the door_.

"Come in." He said. "Hi Erin."

"Robin?" Chloe asked more of a statement. She ran towards him and through her arms around him.

"Chloe." He said. At that moment I walked out of the room to go see Vlad.

Vlad was so kind. I feel even worse at the fact I hurt him and at the fact I am not telling him about Robin and Chloe being a vampire. If I don't tell him soon I will never be able to forgive myself. I am sitting on the banister at the top of the stares, I thought about telling him, but I not know how. Maybe I should make them run into each other by 'accident'. Well I could, Vlad's coming back tomorrow, but if I do that, I have I problem of getting Robin in the right place at the right time. Well I could get Sara to say that Karl wants to see him in the lounge and then I could take Vlad in there.

I feel happy, better than I have in weeks. I love Vlad. I missed him, but I hurt him and I can never forgive myself, but he can forgive me, which has given me a reason to exist. He has saved me, so I want to help him and Robin to be friends again.

Erin Noble


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

5th January 2013

Dear diary,

It worked. My plan to get Vlad and Robin friends again actually worked. I admit it wouldn't have worked without Sara. Vlad and Robin are talking right now. I'm sitting on the banister again, watching the world go by.

I saw a man just a minute ago, he reminds me of someone I once met, but now I think about it, it can't be the same person, because the person is died. I must have gone mad.

Sara come back from a fight, again, she was fighting with the same person she was fighting the other day, when she got caught by the slayers. She got caught but he didn't. She still can't remember his name, but the fight is best of five, so she has one more chance to find it out. She's wining at the moment, but I don't think that is going to change, she has always been aggressive. That's the way she is and the way will always be.

I feel more alive than I have in years but I still think there is something missing, whether it's Ryan or dad not being here, or not know what happened to mum, I don't know, but I don't like feeling like this like something's missing. I just want this feeling to go, but I guess I'll just have to unlive with it. At the moment I'm just trying to get my unlife back on track. And I am never giving up or turn my back on myself or anyone that is important to me, again. I am going to change my life around. I don't want to spend my unlife on the run and I defiantly don't want to spend it killing people, I've hurt enough people this past year and I not want to hurt anyone else. One month ago it felt like it was me against the world but it's not and I don't want to go back to feeling that lonely.

Erin Noble


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

15th January 2013

Dear diary,

There was a knock at the door. I knew who they were, you could smell them a mile away. After the knock at the door someone shout "Slayers." A million questions went through my mind. 'Do they know I'm here?' 'Why are they here?' These questions that scared the evil out of me.

I didn't know what to do. Should try and find Sara and Karl or should I hide? Someone made the chose for me. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room. It was Robin, he told me to hide. So I did, I hind in a cupboard. I could hear Karl talking to someone; I guessed they were the slayers. Two of the voices sounded formulae.

"We are here about that girl, Sara." The male slayer said the voice was so formulae.

"Someone has reported a biting, near where Sara was on the 3nd of January. We were wondering if she might know who did the biting." A female slayer said, her voice to sounded formulae, but where from.

"How do you know it wasn't Sara?" Karl asked.

"Because she had already been caught be the time the person was bitten, we were wondering if the person she was fighting could be capable of killing." A female voice that I did not recognise said.

"Well she is out at the moment and I don't know when she will be back, but you are welcome to wait for her." Karl said. I didn't know what was going through his head at that time; he knows that if the slayers saw me they would kill me.

Sara must have walked in about a minute later because I hear her voice say "Hey." She must have seen the slayer for her to ask "What have I done now?"

"Nothing, we would like to know who you were fighting with the last time we saw you, because someone was bitten around the area where you were fighting, but the person was bitten after you left." The male voice said.

"Well I'd like to know what your names are and how you found me." Sara said, almost refusing to answer the question.

I guess the slayer knew they weren't going to get anywhere, so they answered the questions.

"My name is Anne" So Anne was the voice that I didn't recognise.

"My name is Mina"

"I'm Jonno. We knew where you were, because we were sent a letter telling us were you are. Now will you tell us who you were fighting?"

I said I knew them voices.

"Some person called Malik." She said it like it didn't matter, like it wasn't a big deal, but I guess she didn't know that they were looking for him. I couldn't hear anymore voice until about three minutes later. "What's the big deal about Malik? Yeah, I know he's an idiot and should die."

"Do you know where he is?" Jonno asked.

"Yeah, do you want me to take you to him?" Sara asked.

"Could you take us to him?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, are you planning on killing him?" Sara asked.

Nothing else was said until the door slammed shut, at that time I know it was safe to come out of where I was hiding. I hope they do kill him but I can't talk I'm no better than him.

Erin Noble


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

13th February 2013

Dear dairy,

I saw that man again the same one that reminded me of someone, that's the 25th time I have seen him. I keep seeing him, but never in the day, always at night, but twice a night, every night. The first time he walks past is at 9pm and the last time of the night he walks past is 1am. Part of me thinks it is him, but part of me knows it never will be him, but I can hope, can't I?

He just walked past while I am writing this, that's the 26th time now. Why does he keep walking past? The next time he walks past I am asking what his name is, and way he keeps walking past, because if I don't it will bug me forever if I don't ask him.

I hear the news about Malik and I'm glad, I'm glad he's dead, but that makes me top of the most wanted list. So it looks like I will be at the top of the list for a long time, so might have to fool them in to think that I am dead, just so I can have a quiet unlife. I don't want to spend me unlife on the run or hiding, it's just not right not knowing where to call home, where you go to feel safe. Not knowing where you are, where you're going next. Not knowing who your friends are, who you can trust. I can't live like that. I don't want to live like that.

I'm worried about Vlad, every time he comes here he is putting himself in danger, if the slayers knew they would kill us both. I can't let that happen to Vlad, I know I tried to kill him and everything but I love him and I don't want him to get hurt.

Erin Noble


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

10th April 2013

Dear diary,

It has taken me nearly two months to bring up the courage to go ask the man that keeps walking past, what his name is and why he keeps walking past.

_It was 9pm and raining again. I went outside to see if he was there walking past._

_"__Hello, it is a good night for a walk." He said as a joke. I laughed I little, it wasn't funny but I miss then kind of jokes._

_"__Yeah, totally. What brings you outside in this weather?" I asked._

_"__Just wanted to get out of the house for a while, as much as I love my girlfriend I don't think much of her two boys, but then again my children were a lot worst then her son." He said._

_"__They weren't angles then?" I asked already guessing the answer._

_"__If only they were. My name is Fred." He said._

_I know who he was but I didn't want him to remember me, so I had to think quickly on my feet, and make up a name. "Zoe." I said._

_"__Nice to meet you Zoe." He said. _

_"__Nice speaking Fred." I said, and with that I walk away. A lonely tear slipped down me face, it was soon followed by an avalanche of tears._

I thought he looked like him, it was him, it was my dad, but he can never know it's me. I am glad he didn't recognise me, because he would be ashamed of me, what I've done. He would hate me. I think it's better if the situation is left at that.

Erin Noble


	16. Chapter 16

Charter 16

19th April 2013

Dear dairy,

Last night I went to speak to dad again, just because I want to, I knew I was pushing my luck, but I had to speak to him. Karl doesn't believe it's him and I don't blame him, I didn't believe it at first, but now I do.

He walked past at 1am, but unlike last time, it wasn't rain, it wasn't even cold, but I was shivering, I was scared.

_"__Hi Fred" I said._

_"__Hello." He said._

_"__How are you?" I asked._

_"__Confused." He said._

_"__Why?" I asked._

_"__You think I don't know, don't know who you are." He said slightly hurt. I didn't know what to say. I knew if I said something I would regret it, so I said nothing. "Erin." He said then opened his arms out so he could hug me. I hugged him._

_"__Dad." I replied. I missed him._

_For the next few hours we talked about everything and anything. Then the sun was about to come up so we had to go our different ways._

_When I got back home Vlad was there._

_"__Hi, how are you?" He asked._

_"__Yeah, good," I said with a smile across my face. "What about you?"_

_"__Alright, you're happy today." He said._

So I told him about dad, and he had some good news to tell me.

_"__Jonno says that the slayers aren't after you any more, he says that you can come home, without fear of getting slayed." He said. A huge smile appeared across my face. I was so happy._

So here I'm at Vlad's and Vlad was right no slayers want to kill me. I am free and happy, I've got Vlad, and hopefully that is how it is going to stay.

Erin Noble


End file.
